Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z)
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 in the EoS (He is five years older than Goku) Classification: Elite Saiyan Warrior/Z-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, highly skilled in martial arts, After-image creation, Flight, Ki Manipulation for defensive and offensive purposes, incredible willpower (was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), Ki Sensing, capable of transformation to increase his power even further (either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats), a physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from near fatal injuries, the ability to self-destruct Destructive Capacity: Planet level | Large Planet level | At least Small Star level+ (Curbstomped Semi-Perfect Cell and capable of hurting Perfect Cell with Final Flash, it was stated that if Cell took the full force of the blast, he would have been killed) | Star level (superior to Gohan in Cell Saga) | Large Star level+ (Superior to Goku in Buu Saga) | Solar System level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Quadruple Digits, can keep up with Goku) | likely Sub-relativistic | Relativistic | At least Relativistic (can keep up with Goku Super Saiyan 2) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to Gotenks SSJ) | MFTL+ (faster than SSG Goku who could keep up with 70% Beerus) Striking Strength: Class XJ in base, at least Class XJ in Oozaru form, likely higher (superior to Goku in strength back in the Saiyan Saga) | Class XJ+ | At least Class XKJ+ | Class XMJ (superior to the Kaioshin who could kill Frieza with one blow) | At least Class XMJ+ (superior to Goku in Buu Saga and capable of harming Beerus a bit when enraged) | At least Class XTJ Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level | Large Planet level | At least Small Star level+ '''| '''Star level | Large Star level+ '''| '''Solar System level+ Stamina: '''Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. '''Range: Planetary | At least Planetary | Low Stellar | At least Low Stellar | Stellar | Solar System Standard equipment: Scouter which reads power levels as Saiyan Saga Vegeta. Discards it later in the series once he can sense power levels. He wears Saiyan battle armor. Intelligence: Experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weakness: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space, dangerous overconfidence, prone to letting his pride override his common sense, anger can make him a sloppy rather than effective fighter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam – A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor - Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash – A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion – Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. * Final Flash – Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. * Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun – Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Hellzone Grenade – Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan absorbed, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiya-jin forms (SSJ, USSJ, and SSJ2) and Majin form: Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | Battle of Gods | Revival of F! Others Notable Victories: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) (Vegeta can solo the entire HST effortlessly) Negimaverse (Mahou Sensei Negima) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Alien Category:Martial Artist Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight